


Seasons and Sisters

by BenTGaidin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, In-world fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenTGaidin/pseuds/BenTGaidin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reworking of the fairy tale from S03E06 - The Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons and Sisters

Once upon a time, when the world was still engulfed in fighting, four sisters lived alone on a farm. They lived happily together, and if the fighting had touched them in the past, they lived now in peace and quiet… but no quiet remains unbroken forever.

The youngest of the four sisters was named Winter, and she was always cool and collected, and so one day when a knocking came at the door to their home, she went to answer it. On the doorstep stood the Lady who ruled their village, with her gun at her shoulder and her sword at her side. The Lady looked at Winter, and said “I go to fight in the wars, and protect the people. You will go to my house, and keep my things while I am away.” Winter let none of her surprise show. She could only nod and obey, for she knew her duty and went to pack her belongings and leave her sisters.

Winter spent a year in the empty house of the Lady, dusting and cleaning, organizing books and reading letters while the Lady was away. She studied and learned and waited, and when the Lady returned, it was to a warm pot of tea and a candle-lit study. The Lady gave a nod of thanks to Winter, but did not release her from her service. The next day, the Lady went again to the home of the sisters and knocked on the door.

This time, the second youngest sister answered. Her name was Spring, and she was practically vibrating with excitement for Winter’s return, but when she opened the door and saw the Lady, her face fell. The Lady had her gun at her shoulder, and her sword at her side, and she said to Spring, “I go to fight in the wars, and protect the people. You will go to my house, and tend my gardens while I am away.” Spring wanted to protest, but she could not argue with the Lady, and she wanted to see Winter again, and so she packed her belongings and left her sisters to go to the house of the Lady.

Spring and Winter spent another year working in the house of the Lady. They argued often, for Spring was careless from her life on the farm and would frequently track dirt from the gardens inside the house. Winter, in her turn, was aloof from her year alone, and would speak sharply to her sister when they were together. But they cared each other as well, for what sisters do not fight and love each other in equal measure? Spring would bring in ripe fruits from the gardens to share, and Winter would read out loud stories during the long nights alone. And when after a year the Lady returned, there were flowers blooming along the walk and food upon the table, and she gave Spring a nod of thanks, but she did not release either sister from her service. The next day, the Lady went again to the home of the sisters, and knocked on the door.

This time, the third youngest sister answered. Her name was Summer, and she was hopeful and brave in equal measure as she opened the door. There stood the Lady, with her gun at her shoulder and her sword at her side, and she said “I go to fight in the wars, and protect the people. You will go to my house and speak to those who would see me.” Summer lifted her bags, for she was prepared for this, and left her home to join her sisters.

Another year passed in the house of the Lady. Summer walked through the village, and spoke with the people who lived there, for it had been years since they had seen the Lady, and though they had been protected, still they were afraid. She warmed their hearts and lifted their spirits, and in the evenings she sat with Winter and Spring, calming their arguments and enjoying their company. But the house of the Lady still felt empty, for they all missed their oldest sister, and the days were long. When after a year the Lady returned, the people of the village cheered, and she gave Summer a nod of thanks, but she did not release the sisters from her service. The next day, the Lady went to the home of the sisters and knocked on the door.

The oldest of the sisters was Fall, and she answered the door because no one else remained. The Lady stood on the doorstep with her gun on her shoulder and her sword at her side, but Fall spoke before the Lady could continue, saying “You will go to fight in the wars, and protect the people. I will go to your house and join my sisters.” And so she did, after turning loose the animals from the farm, and closing the home where the four sisters had lived.

Her sisters were sorrowed to her, for no one was left to care for their home during the year they would spend in the service of the Lady, but their hearts were glad to be together again. With Fall there, they were four sisters again, and a family, and in that they rejoiced. When after a year the Lady returned, she saw them all standing together again, and gave Fall a nod of thanks. 

And then the Lady smiled at them and said, “I am home from the wars, and will not leave again, but for the care you have showed to my house and my people, I would reward you.” The Lady gave the four sisters incredible powers, each according to her nature, and released them from her service. And so the four sisters went out to faithfully serve and help the people who needed them, until the end of days.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this after seeing The Fall in season 3 of RWBY; I have a lot of thoughts about that episode, but the one that really stuck with me was ‘That’s not a fairy tale.’ Or at least, it’s not structured like fairy tales usually are, and doesn’t seem like it’d work as one in the world. (Perhaps this is supposed to be a subtle clue that it’s not actually a fairy tale, but…) Also, this episode especially made me think about how, for all that this show is ‘about’ friendships and support among women, the world of the show still seems to be completely dominated by men in the highest positions. Anyway, both of these impulses made me want to rewrite ‘The Seasons.’


End file.
